


Relationship Counseling

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, What the fuck do I label this thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna and Annabeth have poor communication skills. Piper, who works as a marriage counselor, always ends up sorting things out. She's not sure if her attraction to the two makes things easier or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: This may or may not be a fill for Radycat who a while ago expressed desire for Reyna and Annabeth going at it while Piper watches. That does in fact happen in this fic. But other stuff also happens.

Reyna sighs lightly as Piper blows bubbles in her large glass of Pepsi.

“Can’t you take anything seriously,” Reyna asks, in an attempt at half-hearted teasing.

“Man,” Piper says, “You must really be stressing over this.”

Reyna doesn’t even grace this with her normal response: I don’t stress.

Piper shutters, “Alright, what’s really going on?” Reyna just rolls her eyes.

“There’s no conspiracy going on,” Reyna says, “You don’t have to say it like that.”

“Then what is it,” Piper replies, “Work? Camp? _Annabeth?”_ Reyna shrugs at the last one. It is Piper’s turn to roll her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Piper asks. It isn’t the first time that she has played ambassador for the two of them, but gods of Olympus she hopes they aren’t _fighting_ again. The last time that happened, it had almost shattered the piece between the two camps. Alright, Piper might be exaggerating slightly, but the fight isn’t something she wants a repeat of, not at all.

“I feel like she’s getting,” Reyna pauses for a moment, obviously trying to find the right word. Piper sits patiently (or as patiently as she was capable of).

“ _Bored,”_ Reyna says, and the bomb finally drops.

“Wait,” Piper asks in astonishment, “bored with you? Like, in general?” Piper knows that Annabeth isn’t the type to get _bored_ per say, but that doesn’t mean that her passion couldn’t die out. Her small desire for an actual relationship with Percy had died shortly after the end of the war with Gaea, as did their relationship. But Piper knows that she is passionately in love with Reyna: the two had been together for around two years now. Piper couldn’t see Annabeth getting bored with Reyna. It didn’t seem like a possibility. Piper is certain that _she_ wouldn’t get bored of Annabeth. Or Reyna for that matter (but she had to keep those particular feelings to herself). It isn’t like she could date her two best friends who also happened to be dating each other. Her attraction had put her in an _awkward_ situation, but she certainly isn’t going to let it interfere with her keeping them together.

“Like,” Reyna’s tanned skin blushes furiously red, “ _in bed.”_

 _Oh gods,_ Piper thinks, _this is how I die. Please, please don’t say these words aloud._

“How about a threesome?” Piper suggests.

 _Damned ADHD,_ she thinks bitterly.

“Wait?” Reyna asks, “Do you suggest this to all the couples that you counsel?”

“Oh haha,” Piper says, “Very funny. I’m a slightly better marriage counselor than that.” Though Piper has to admit, the suggestion of a threesome has come up quite often in her recent advice. She may or may not be projecting.

Reyna rolls her eyes and asks, “With whom?”

“I don’t know,” Piper says, trying to save herself before she drowns, “Just anyone you’d feel comfortable with.”

 _Me, me, me!_ Her mind shouts.

“Oh, alright,” Reyna says, sounding vaguely disappointed. She doesn’t speak for a moment, and they sit in semi-awkward silence at the coffee-shop table in New Rome.

“No one really comes to mind,” Reyna says. Piper feels irrational disappointment course through her veins.

“Do you have any other suggestions?” Reyna asks.

“About the sex?” Piper asks bluntly. Piper knows that they were both virgins before having had sex with each other, so neither of them are very experienced, but Piper can’t say that she’s probably the best for sex advice. She’s only been with three different people, all on different places on the scale from _awkward as hell_ to _it’s morning and I sorely regret my drunken actions last night._ She and Jason had tried once. It was an incredibly awkward affair at her empty home and it involved a break-up a week later because Piper realized that she wasn’t even straight. Then, she had gone to a high school party about a month later, just to see what it was like, and ended up having a drunken tumble between the sheets with a girl she didn’t even know. And then there was Calypso, with whom she’d had a one-night stand with the night before she left on her soul-searching journey. But Piper wouldn’t call any of her experiences particularly “pleasurable” and she wasn’t exactly sure she was in a position to be giving advice there.

“No,” Reyna sputters, “Date suggestions- flowers and candies suggestions- _romantic suggestions.”_

“Oh,” Piper replies with a blush, “that.”

“You’re the daughter of Venus,” Reyna says, “Aphrodite- whatever. The goddess of love. I thought you might have some suggestions.”

“Might I remind you,” Piper says, “That the only serious partner I’ve ever had was a boyfriend, and I don’t even like men.” Reyna just glares.

“Alright, alright,” Piper says, putting her hands up in surrender, “Have you tried love poetry?”

“Poetry?” Reyna asks.

“Yes,” Piper replies, “you know, the only beautiful way to say how much you want to fuck someone. That might liven up your sex lives.”  Reyna looks determined not to blush this time. She isn’t succeeding.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Reyna says, laughing to cover up her embarrassment.

Piper just smiles an awkward smile, “Same time next Thursday?”

“Of course,” Reyna says, “I have to give you a blow-by-blow of how Annabeth responds.”

* * *

 

 A few minutes after Piper arrives for their normal hot chocolate/whatever Piper feels like drinking that day date, Reyna plops herself down into the seat across from Piper, discarding her mug of hot coco in front of her. Reyna frowns.  

“Did it not go well?” Piper asks sympathetically.

“Not at all,” Reyna says forlornly.

She takes a deep breath and says, “She laughed.”

“Really?” Piper asks, raising her eyebrow, “She laughed?”

Then she pauses a moment, “What poem did you recite?”

“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day,” Reyna says.

“Really?” Piper says, and then it’s _her_ turn to laugh. She laughs loudly and deeply whilst Reyna glares (which of course makes Piper laugh even louder).

“Not you too,” Reyna groans and then Piper sobers a bit.

“Sorry,” Piper tries to amend between chortles, “but it’s _so_ cheesy.”

“I think that it’s romantic,” Reyna grumbles.

“It’s kind of cheesy,” Piper says honestly as she shrugs. Reyna glares.

“Okay,” Piper says, “So Annabeth’s not one for sweeping romantic gestures?”

“I think that’s what we’ve learned,” Reyna reiterates.

“How about just some flowers and a more simple telling of your feelings,” Piper suggests, “Just let her know that you’re still passionate about her, and don’t have to recite poetry that’s been cycled so thoroughly it’s more cliché than _roses are red.”_

“This sounds like vaguely the same thing,” Reyna responds, taking a calm sip of hot chocolate.

“Not exactly,” Piper responds, “flowers always show a person that you care, whether than telling. And just letting her know how you feel in your own words can say a lot more than someone else’s.”

“You know, Piper,” Reyna says, “Sometimes you do have some legitimately good advice.”

“Well,” she says, “I am a marriage counselor.” But Reyna was right. Piper has good relationship advice for someone whose most serious courtship had been with someone she wasn’t even sexually attracted to. Though, she might be able to give these two better advice if she were actually allowed to be part of their relationship instead of an outsider.

“I still think you should try a threesome,” Piper says, unable to put a cap on her dangerous thoughts.

Reyna smirks, “I’ll think about it.” Then she downs a sip of hot chocolate, and the topic shifts to how their friends have been doing and what sorts of movies look appealing.

* * *

 

 Annabeth invites her to lunch at a small restaurant in San Francisco the next Tuesday, and of course she doesn’t refuse.

“So I take it that the flowers and love confession didn’t work?” Piper asks, sipping a large amount of Pepsi and swallowing it quickly.

“It was wonderful,” Annabeth says, a little bit breathless, “But I feel like I’ve fucked it all up.”

“What did you do?” Piper asks, in more seriousness, “Is everything alright?”

“When Reyna recited poetry to me,” Annabeth says with a laugh, “well, you know how I laughed?”

“I remember,” Piper says, trying not to give away her emotions in her tone.

“It seems to have drained most of Reyna’s confidence,” Annabeth says sadly, “And things were just heating up.”  
“Heating up?” Piper asks.

“In the bedroom,” Annabeth says.

“Oh,” Piper replies. And then they exchange an awkward look.

“I- I like it when she takes charge,” Annabeth says, “And she hasn’t done so all week. I feel like I sucked it out of her.”

“So you think that you drove the dominance out of Reyna?” Piper asks, and she’s laughing now.

“No,” Annabeth hastens to add, “it’s just that she hasn’t been acting that way, in the bedroom. I just drove it out of our sex.” Piper takes a breath and rubs her fingers on her temple.

“Have you tried telling her that you actually like it when she’s dominant?” Piper asks after a moment.

“No,” Annabeth responds honestly.

“Try that,” Piper says, rubbing her temple, and then she groans lightly.

“You two need better communication if you want this to work long-term,” Piper eventually says. 

“That’s what we have you for,” she says with a shrug. Piper rubs her temple again. Even if these two are her best friends (maybe more), she needs to start charging them if they’re going to make her solve _all_ their relationship problems.

“So,” Annabeth asks, “how are Leo and Jason.” And then Piper launches into a description of how her other best friends have been, and the other strand of conversation gets lost.

* * *

 

 Piper grabs her strawberry smoothie and sits down across the booth from Reyna, who is already sitting down. She takes a slow, savoring sip.

“So,” Reyna says.

“So,” Piper pops back, the slightest bit of bitterness tainting her tone, “what relationship problem am I going to be fixing today?”

Reyna sighs, a deep, sad sound, and Piper’s unsure if it’s in response to the actual relationship problems or Piper’s comment.

“Annabeth wants me to be more… _forward,”_ Reyna says.

“I don’t think that’s the word that she used,” Piper replies.

Reyna rolls her eyes, “it’s the word that I’m using.” Piper takes another sip of smoothie and the cold, smooth liquid rolls down her throat.

“I wouldn’t think that you’d have a problem with that,” Piper states matter-of-factly, “It seems like the kind of thing you’d be into.”

“It is,” she says, “it’s just- I’m afraid of going too far.” Piper raises an eyebrow.

“It’s just,” Reyna says softly- nigh a whisper, “I’ve never had another girlfriend. I’m afraid of losing her.”

“Reyna,” Piper says more firmly, “You just have to have the confidence you do when you’re in battle. We both know that Annabeth will tell you to stop if you go too far. And we know that you’ll stop. So you don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

“Piper,” Reyna says, and Piper can see the words in her eyes: _Piper, tell me what to do._

“God- Reyna,” says Piper, “I can’t just keep giving you two advice like this.” Reyna raises her eyebrows.

“It’s almost like I’m part of your relationship,” Piper says, her voice cracking, “but I’m not.”

“Piper-“ Reyna says, but Piper cuts her off, “you know what? I’m done. I’m just so tired of this shit.” And she gets up and strides quickly out the door. Reyna’s protestations go unanswered.

* * *

 

 Piper goes back to her apartment and tries to watch her favorite show while curled up with a gallon of ice cream. It doesn’t alleviate the aching in her heart. She calls Leo and demands that he tell her the funniest thing that’s happened to him this week. They end up conversing for a full hour, swapping stories and stupid jokes, and while it eases her worries for a moment, it doesn’t drive them away. Piper wishes that she could kill these feelings for her friends (because she’s resigned herself to the fact that that’s all they’ll ever be). She wishes that she could stomp out the flame of lust and change her affections back to friendship, but she knows it will be difficult. Hell, Piper’s not even sure that it’s possible. She wishes that for just once her life could be normal.

* * *

 

 By the time her doorbell rings, it’s midnight and Piper’s downed a few glasses of wine. She’s sure she’s just a bit tipsy- just enough to make her feel better in her own skin.

* * *

  It almost scares her sober when she sees that it’s Annabeth and Reyna at the door.

She tries to say “Annabeth,”, but she also tries to say Reyna, so it comes out as more of a jumbled mess.

“We’re sorry,” Reyna says, while Annabeth says, “We apologize.”

“What are you doing here,” Piper says, a gentle slur starting to slip into her tone.

Annabeth frowns, “Have you been drinking, Piper?”

“Just a little,” she admits.

Then she flings it back at them, “what are you doing here?”

“Apologizing,” Annabeth says.

“For what,” Piper asks, because she’s not sure which thing they are referring to. She can think of at least three things that each of them needs to apologize for.

“For letting you into our relationship,” Annabeth says, and then Reyna finishes, “but all the while shutting you out.” Piper tries to raise an eyebrow, but realizes that in her slightly drunkened state that it probably looks more like a facial spasm.

“I’m attracted to you,” Annabeth says.

“You’re hot, Piper,” Reyna says, “And you’ve been dropping hints like crazy that you want to have a threesome, and we’ve just ignored it.”

“But we don’t want to,” Annabeth says, “at least not anymore. I love you too, Piper. I don’t want us to shut you out.” Piper’s still holding the door open, and they’re still standing on the front porch.

“Are you being serious right now?” Piper asks, because this is seriously too good to be true. She must have drunk more than she’d planned, and now is in a drunkened heap on the sofa. This has to be a dream.

Annabeth says, “Totally,” while Reyna says, “completely.” They look to each other, and then they look to Piper.

“We already made you part of our relationship when we made you fix all our problems,” Reyna says, “so now we just want to seal the deal.”

Piper laughs because this is ridiculous. She’ll wake up in the morning with a hangover and a sense of disappointment, but she says, “Alright. Come to the bedroom.”

* * *

 

 “I’m not really sure what to do now,” Reyna says, sitting down on Piper’s bedspread, which is colored to look like the cloudy sky. Annabeth sits beside and her shrugs. They obviously don’t know how to precede. Piper rubs her forehead.

“Annabeth,” she says, without a hint of charmspeak, “kiss Reyna.”

Annabeth smiles a seductive smile and then presses her lips to Reyna’s. Reyna pushes forcefully against her, and the two start kissing passionately. Piper can feel herself growing aroused from her place in the mushroom chair. She unbuttons her jeans and slips her hand inside her underwear. Her hand finds its place within her dampening warmth. Reyna and Annabeth’s kissing intensifies, but they’re both still fully clothed.

“Strip,” Piper says, forcefully, but devoid of charmspeak. Annabeth is working Reyna’s shirt off before Piper even finishes the command. Moments later, after the speed of Piper’s circles have hastened, Annabeth and Reyna are naked on her bed. Their motions seem forceful and urgent. Piper assumes that they’ve gone a more vanilla route when they’ve been together before. She’s glad that she’s the one to strip that away from them, bring them to a place of pure, unadulterated passion. Reyna is rubbing against Annabeth, and from underneath, Annabeth is rubbing roughly against her as well.

“Faster,” Piper says in a strangled tone, and she’s not sure if it’s directed at them or herself. The minutes blur together as she watches Annabeth and Reyna press together and her fingers do their slow work. Annabeth’s strangled, orgasmic cry resounds through the room, and then Reyna breaks away from her.

“Now it’s your turn,” she says with a sly grin, and Reyna strides over towards Piper’s place on her mushroom chair. Piper’s sure that there’s a hungry gleam in her eyes, not unlike the one that she’s witnessing in Reyna’s. Reyna places her hands on Piper’s hips and says, “But first, I think we’ll have to get rid of these.” She slides them off more gracefully than Piper would have previously thought possible, and her jeans and panties land on the floor in an undignified heap. Reyna kisses her firmly on the lips, and Piper’s hips buckle against her. Moments later, Piper feels sucking on neck, and yelps.

“It’s just me,” Annabeth laughs, and she wraps her arms around them and whispers in Piper’s ear, “can’t let Reyna have all the fun.” Piper shivers, but pushes more firmly against Reyna. Piper can feel herself building to climax. She’s came before- once with Calypso and a few times by herself (or does one count a vibrator?) but it somehow wasn’t the same. Sure, she liked Calypso, but it had never felt like _this._ This, _this_ is like a volcano on the verge of eruption, with Reyna kissing her lips and riding against her clit, and Annabeth sucking on her neck- this was what paradise was meant to be. The two women that she would do anything for both right here, right now- it in itself was almost maddening. The fact that the sex itself is exquisite is nothing to scoff at either.

 

Reyna screams as she comes, a bloodcurdling, primal sound, and it almost causes Piper to follow immediately after. But the decrease in movements see her arousal starting to flee from her.  
“Of for the love of-“ Annabeth says as she pushes Reyna off of Piper’s lap. She then licks Piper’s stomach, and traces a line to her pubic bone. She licks across Piper’s wiry pubic hair and starts lapping near her walls and clit. The heat- the preciseness of Annabeth’s tongue is too much to bear. Piper comes in a burst of white-hot pleasure. It courses through Piper’s body like molten metal, filling every corner of her, and she sags against her chair. Annabeth sits down on her lap and whispers in her ear, “Would you like to move this to the bed?”

Piper whimpers.

 

Piper awakes in the morning with her head pillowed on Reyna’s stomach and Annabeth’s fingers wrapped in her hair. It’s almost too surreal to believe- but then the events of last night flood back to her: the confessions and the sex (oh the sex). It’s almost weird how _normal_ this all already feels. She’s not quite used to it (she’s fairly sure that no one could be after just one night of mind-blowing sex) but she’s certain that she can be- that she will be. She knows at the bottom of her heart that Annabeth and Reyna won’t be changing their minds; they were far more sober last night than she was. So all she can feel is a building excitement. What all is in store for her?

 _Probably a lot of mediating_ , she thinks, but it’s not a bitter thought. Really, it’s not. Not at all.

Annabeth and Reyna are the polar opposites, Greek and Roman. They respect each other and push each other’s buttons, and they harbor passionate feelings for them. Piper’s not quite Greek and not quite Roman and she balances them out. She helps to temper their molten metal and make them a beautiful mixed steel. She’s always been the mediator between the Greeks and the Romans (and now between fighting couples). Now she’s just got a specific Greek and Roman (or fighting couple) that she’s keeping together. She thinks that it’s kind of funny. But it’s also kind of amazing. Now that she’s a part of it, really a part of this beautiful relationship, she doesn’t feel like she’ll mind fighting through the rough patches, figuring out ways to patch things up and making it work. She breaths in Reyna’s scent: body odor, fruity perfume, and a hint of chocolate. It smells sweet and homey. Piper digs her face deeper into her girlfriend (or _lover)_ ’s stomach, and she places a hand into Annabeth’s course, golden curls. She grasps them, and twists them between her fingers. It feels so nice to know that they’re actually there. To know that this is something she can do now, something that is within her reach and power. It makes her a little bit drunk. She giggles.

 

Piper feels more content than she has in years, and she allows herself to melt back into her newfound lovers, and her newfound bliss.


End file.
